The clichéd truth or dare game
by flyingcircus13
Summary: The clichéd truth or dare game. That's the only way to make moves on him. Or else, he wouldn't get what they were trying to do at all. That was what the so called Generation of Miracles decided when they were discussing about their one and only love interest, Kagami. Pairing: Gom/kagami.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So~ I am a really big fan of Gom/Kagami, and somehow got an inspiration to write this. I mean, really, after reading KnB, it must be quite obvious (for me, at least), that the Generation of Miracles are fond of Kagami! Anyways, please enjoy~

Pairing: Gom/Kagami

Warnings: OOC, AU, bad grammar, bad English, this chapter also contains quite a bit shonen-ai (guys lusting after Kagami)

For those who are willing to accept the ones stated above, please continue.

The clichéd truth or dare game.

That's the only way to make moves on him.

Or else, he wouldn't get what they were trying to do at all.

That was what the so called Generation of Miracles decided when they were discussing about their one and only love interest, Kagami.

"But how do we get him into this game, ssu?" Kise whined as he took another bite of his delicious double cheese burger. He _did_ have to take care of his body, but what would a single double-cheese-burger-that-reminded-him-of-Kagami do to his body? He exercised, anyways...

"That's easy; we just have to offer the game to him as a challenge. I know he wouldn't refuse one," the blue-haired man said. There was a little bit of proud tone in his voice. Of course, why wouldn't he be proud? He knew Kagami more than they do... a little bit...

"It's quite rare for you to use your brain, Aomine," Midorima commented, voicing the thoughts of the others. He pushed his glasses up. He would absolutely not lose to Aomine if it's regarding his love interest.

"One more sundae, please..." the giant said, raising his spoon for the waitress to notice, Even if Murasakibara's mouth didn't participate in the ongoing possessive battle, his eyes did. There was a glint of aggressiveness in his eyes when he noticed that Aomine-chin was thinking that he knew Kagami-chin better than he did. '_Well maybe Aomine-chin really did know Kagami-chin better since they went on one-on-ones quite often...?_'

"Now, now, we must not fight amongst ourselves. I do agree we offer it to Taiga as a challenge," Akashi said, hi commanding aura present. "Let us go, shall we not?"

"Hmm... Kagami-kun would like it if I bought him a burger or two... or ten..." Kuroko mumbled as he ordered a burger or two. He stared at the buns with great affection. '_Kagami would definitely give me one of his unearthly smiles_' he thought.

Kagami was doing his daily activities; waking up, taking a shower, and now, cooking. He thought that another day would pass as usual, but maybe with a little more fun. It was his school's long-term holiday, after all. The red head couldn't wait for another basketball match with Aomine, playing with Kuroko, or maybe he should just hang out with Himuro? Anyways, he was going to enjoy that day to the fullest.

Well, that was what Kagami thought before he heard the bell door ring, opened the door, and the whole freaking rainbow was barging into his apartment.

"Why the hell are you guys here? Is there some kind of rainbow party or something?" It was clear that Seirin's ace wasn't quite amused by the sudden visit.

"Actually, there is indeed a party, Kagami – a visiting party since this is gomgami day," Kuroko stated with his usual straight look. Kagami snorted.

"There isn't such a day!"

"There is, Kagami, and it's marked on the calendars of all the gom members," the shorter male said, pulling on Kagami's soft and squishy cheeks. The flexibility of the taller male's cheeks really did give a 'chipmunk' impression.

"Funny, Kuroko. You don't usually make jokes..." the red-head said as he patted his partner's shoulder, giving the latter a joking glare.

The other members of the gom watched the intimate exchange with burning envy. Kise started to turn serious, Akashi pulled out his lovely sharp scissors, Midorima pushed his glasses up, murmuring along the lines of 'a knife' as today's lucky item, and Aomine started to emit a mysterious dark aura, similar to ones emitted from Momoi and Ritsu's dishes.

Kagami sensed an ominous aura coming from the pack of gom wolves and laughed sheepishly. "So... why are you guys here, again?"

"You see, we want to give you a challenge, Kagamicchi~"

"A challenge? Sure. What kind?" Kagami said, hoping for it to be a basketball challenge.

"A truth or dare gam- challenge, ssu!'

"Huh?"

"It's where one person has to choose to answer whatever question it is, or-"

"I know what a truth or dare game is, but what's with the sudden invitation?"

"It _is_ gomgami day," Kuroko simply stated, pleased by the cute questioning look on his partner's face.

"Don't tell me... You're gonna back out of the challenge, Kagami? Has not meeting me for a week ruined your guts?" Aomine said, ruffling the redhead's fluffy hair. Though the blue-haired man said it with a smug tone, the loving look in his eyes when he ruffled Kagami's hair betrayed all of his previous actions.

"Whet the hell, Ahomine!" the red-haired man suddenly shouted. Aomine pulled his hand back, afraid that his angel was angry because he ruffled his hair. "Guts can't be lost unless you carve it out of someone. Like what you usually do to a fish."

"Huh?"

"Well, you know-"

"Just accept the challenge," Midorima interrupted, his face turning a light shade of red. Kagami's airheadness really did give the green-haired man an urge to hug him. He will do so soon if the whole argument didn't stop right then.

"Fine, fine, I'll accept"

"Good," Akashi said, happy that he would be able to do some... things to his love interest.

"Well I guess I don't have to be as nice as to serve you guys tea since a certain group of people came here _unwelcomed_ and excused themselves in."

"Aww don't be like that, Kagamicchi!"

Suddenly, Kagami remembered something. He was cooking before the whole freaking rainbow barged in... Oh damn... The redhead ran as fast as he could into the kitchen and turned off the stove. He thanked goodness that the food wasn't burnt, but cooked perfectly.

"Anyways, have you guys eaten?" Seirin's ace said, pouring the pan's contents on the plate. He did feel a little bit annoyed at the sudden visit, but he was polite enough to let his... guests feel somehow comfortable.

"Yes we have, Bakagami, and we ate at your favorite Maji Burger," Aomine said, hoping to make Kagami jealous.

"Oh that reminds me, I bought some burgers for you, Kagami-kun," Kuroko said, shoving a paper bag into the airhead's hands.

"Thanks, Kuroko," the glutton said, giving his partner a grin. The whole gom member blushed at their angel's unearthly smile and was grateful that they were alive to see such a blessing.

"I have eaten, but I still want to eat Kagami-chin~" said a certain giant, interrupting the warm silence.

"Huh?"

"I want to eat Kaga-chin~"

"No, you aren't allowed to eat me, Murasakibara. First of all, that is cannibalism, and would be unsuitable for someone as innocent as you," the redhead said, looking like a mother nagging her bad son.

At that moment, all the other miracles were thinking of two same things; Kagami was too cute, and 'you're the innocent one, not him!', but they all respected Kagami too much to say it out loud.

"Second, I wouldn't fit your stomach since I'm too big-"

"Okay, let's start the game," Akashi said, wanting no more of the overloaded cuteness. He did love the redhead's ultimate adorableness, but he preferred to do something more...

A/N: Ah, and I'm sorry for any mistakes in this fanfic... I want to spout out some excuses, but nah~


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yo. Whohoo. Anyone there? I hope so... Well, the suckish author has once again updated a story, yay! (claps alone) Well, enjoy...?

Warnings: OOC, bad grammar, bad English, this chapter also contains quite a bit shonen-ai (guys lusting after Kagami), some curse words, etc.

* * *

><p>"So who goes first?" a certain blue-haired ganguro said, his eyes gleaming with anticipation. '<em>I'm so gonna make him mine now' <em>he thought.

"I should go first because I'm the last in a rainbow. People said that life has its ups and downs so because I'm always down, I should be up now," a certain giant said, munching on cheese-flavored chips. "I shall dare myself," Murasakibara continued. He turned his head to Aomine's direction and produced a murderous aura. '_Don't you dare touch him, Mine-chin. He's mine'_

"As far as I know, these games don't allow someone to dare himself, and the theory of 'ups and downs' don't apply to everyone. For example, in Oha Asa's predi-"

"So how does this whole thing work, anyway?" Kagami interrupted before the event became Midorima's 'fate' lecture. He sighed. The redhead had been patient to wait for the challenge to start, but the rainbow squad's bickering wasn't all that helpful.

"That's the problem, Kagamicchi~" Kise said with a playful tone, ruffling Kagami's hair. "We haven't decided on the rules~" he continued, pinching the red-haired man's soft cheeks. '_Yay, I got lucky~ they're too busy fighting to get this chance. Haha!'_

"What? So you guys challenged me without even knowing what to do? Seriously, what's wrong with you people..." Seirin's ace said, pinching the blonde model back.

"Well, it seems that we came unprepared, but we can decide on the rules now," Akashi said, pressing his scissors against Kise's back secretly. "Hands off," the heterochromatic miracle whispered in the blonde's ears.

"Since we challenged Kagami-kun, Kagami-kun can decide the first rule," Kuroko declared, appearing in front of the red-head's face.

"WOAH! Kuroko! Don't suddenly appear out of nowhere! You almost gave me a heart attack!" the burger-lover said, his face turning pale.

"What do you mean, Kagami-kun? I've been here the whole time," the teal-haired shadow stated. No he hadn't. Kuroko had been sniffing on Kagami's clothes inside his bedroom for quite a while. '_Kagami-kun smells so nice...'_

"Seriously, your presence is... Well anyways, what kind of rule should I-"

The light looked deep in thought for a moment and all the miracles were itching to start the game even though they didn't know what to do first.

"Just hurry up and decide the first rule, Bakagami!" Aomine demanded, his thin (as if he had any) patience wearing out. He really, really wanted to just push the redhead down and do _something_, but the others would torture him to death.

"Shut up, Ahomine! I'm thinking, unlike you!" retorted the redhead.

"What did you say?! I can think you know!" Aomine retorted back, inching closer to Kagami.

"Really? Who was the one that, that- that..."

"That what, Bakagami? You don't have anything to insult me with, huh?" the blue-haired male stated, poking his source of affection's head. Though his tone was mocking, his eyes held a strange gentleness to them.

"That's mean, Kagamicchi! Don't ignore me and just talk to that stupid ganguro bastard!~" wailed Kise, latching onto the redhead's neck. He caressed the light's back with a certain lovingness and glared at the tanned ace.

"Okay, okay, fine. The first rule is... "If the person is given a dare, he can't receive or a dare until everyone gets a turn...?" suggested Kagami. The miracles were slightly disappointed when they heard the first rule because they were only able to give their angle one dare per round, but nonetheless agreed.

"I shall declare the second rule, then. If the person chooses a dare and then backs out, he is given a punishment," Akashi stated, licking his lips at the thought of a punishment. He would love to see a certain someone tightly tied up, the ropes clenching parts of the male's anatomy... '_No, stop it Seijirou, there is a more important task at hand._'

"Agreed," Murasakibara declared his mind at the same train of thought as the redhead. It really is appealing to see his angel Kagami bent over a low-lying table, his pert ass in the air, ready to be spanked...

A budge started to form between the purple-headed teen's legs.

"I have a suggestion for the third rule," the shadow stated. "We decide who gets the dare by spinning a plastic bottle and if it lands between two people, it's decided by rock-paper-scissors."

"Sure," Kagami said. He wriggled out of Kise's hug and Aomine's poking and successfully retrieved a half-empty plastic bottle from his kitchen. "I don't have any empty ones. Wait a sec, I'll finish it now."

"Hmph. I shall drink it since I'm quite thirsty right now. Hand it over," Midorima commanded, adjusting his glasses and reaching his hand out. His face was decorated with a dust of pink since he considered it an indirect kiss (he was willing to drink the rest because he _wanted_ an indirect kiss).

"Okay then~ let's start!" the male model chirped.

The rainbow squad plus Kagami then formed a circle with the following order; Akashi, Kise, Murasakibara, Kagami, Midorima, Kuroko and Aomine (they had a silent glaring contest to decide who sat next to Kagami).

"Who spins the bottle?" Kuroko asked with a (for once,) zealous tone which didn't go unnoticed by the other miracles.

"Let's take turns," the ex Teikou captain said.

"I'll go first," the tanned male declared, snatching the empty bottle away from the greenhead.

The bottle spun around.

And around.

And around.

And around.

And around.

By the time the bottle stopped spinning, the miracles' heads were so close to the bottle that their heads bumped with each other.

"Yay!~ I got the first turn!~" Kise chirped, waving his hands up in the air.

"No way, Kise that's... cheating!" Aomine protested. He was greatly disappointed since he wasn't able to give his lovely angel a dare on the first round although he was sure that he held the greatest amount of love for _his_ Kagami. The tanned male was sure that if he was the prince in all those mushy fairytales, he wouldn't sluggishly try to climb the freakin' tall tower. He would just blow a huge ass hole through the stupid building and catch the angel when he fe- '_Dammit, I'm getting too romantic_'

"I didn't cheat. You were the one who spun it~" the blonde retorted. "Kagamicchi!~"

"Huh? Yes?"

"I dare you to... kiss me!"

"Uhh... Okay...?" Kagami said, walking towards Kaijou's ace.

The rest of the miracles were glaring daggers at the blonde, planning the most gruesome and painful death for the person who dared to ask for their angel's kiss.

The red-haired teen held the blonde's face between his hands and leaned closer.

'_Kagamicchi's going to kiss me!~_' Kise thought, his heart thumping faster by the second. He had been waiting for that, the moment when those plump and definitely soft lips would meet his...

Kagami kissed Kise's forehead.

"There. Done... I guess you guys are very intimate, huh? To ask for a kiss from someone..." Seirin's ace stated, looking as if deep in thought.

"What? Wait, wait, what!?" Kise shouted. "Noooo, Kagamicchi! It was supposed to be on the lips. The lips!" he wailed.

"Well, you didn't specify where, so-"

"But, but...!" the blonde protested. "No fair! I was- but.. buuuuut...!"

"It was fair since you _only_ said for him to kiss you," Akashi interrupted, amused to see his rival's (in love) failure.

"Accept your fate, Kise-kun."

"Your star has the worst luck today. The world hates you."

"But, but...!" Kise whined.

"You just suck, Kise," Aomine mocked, happy to see the blonde's failed attempt. He was going to make the red-haired angel his. He was Aomine, the _Aomine Daiki_.

* * *

><p>AN: Ta da dum! (plays dramatic song) I wonder if this is what's called a cliffhanger..? Well, I have excuses for my bad writing (tons of them), but I'll state 'em later on, I guess... Sorry for the mistakes, and please point them out for me when you spot them (_ _) The author will answer the review through PM from now on (is it okay?) Tha tha for now...


End file.
